Fake Snow and Mistletoe
by 12It'sMyLife21
Summary: We all saw what Team Austin did to celebrate New Year's, but what did they do for Christmas? This is a story about how Austin, Trish, and Dez work together to cheer Ally up when she is disappointed about celebrating her first Christmas while her mom is overseas. What lengths will they go to? And will Dez ever find the perfect snow substitute? One-shot.


**So this is just a cute little one-shot about what the "Austin & Ally" gang may have done around Christmas. It is in no way related to my other story. It's completely its own. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or "All I Want for Christmas is You".**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Austin enthusiastically announced while walking through the doors of Sonic Boom. The whole store was decorated in Christmas decorations: lights and greenery were wrapped around the railings, giant snowflakes hung from the ceiling by fishing line, and a tree had been decorated and displayed in the corner. It was like a winter wonderland.

"And what's Christmas without a little snow?" Dez asked, standing dutifully beside his best friend.

Trish frowned in confusion from where she sat on the counter, magazine open in her hands. "Hey bird brain, we live in Miami. When have we ever had snow on Christmas?"

"Ah, dear Trish," Dez said while Trish glared at his term of endearment. "This will be the first. You see, I'm trying to perfect my snow maker." He then pulled a confetti cannon out of his backpack.

"That's a confetti cannon," Trish pointed out the obvious.

"Don't get him started Trish," Austin begged.

However, he had already started. "It _was_ a confetti cannon. Now, it's my snow maker. All I have to do is find the perfect snow substitute, fire this baby all over the mall, and soon it will seem like we got real snow!" After explaining his master plan, Dez pulled the trigger and white flakes exploded all over Trish, who the cannon had been pointing at.

Trish started wiping the flakes out of her eyes while simultaneously spitting them out of her mouth.

"Nope," Dez said more to himself than anyone else, a large smile on his face, "I guess uncooked mashed potato flakes isn't right."

"Gross, Dez," Trish spat at him. "Watch where you aim that thing, ya moron!"

"Hey, where's Ally?" Austin asked, looking around for his songwriter.

"She's upstairs, getting more boxes of decorations," Trish sighed with a roll of her eyes while pulling flakes of potato out of her hair.

"More?" Austin asked with wide eyes. "But this place is already the most decorated store in the mall."

"Tell me about it," Trish muttered as Ally appeared at the top of the stairs. She had a cardboard box in her arms that was so tall it covered her entire head.

"Hey guys," Ally greeted, peering around the box to try and see the steps as she started going down them.

Austin ran over to take the box out of her arms. "Let me get that before you fall," he said.

Ally smiled lightly at him. "Thanks, Austin."

"No problem. We know how clumsy you are. That was a disaster in the making." They got to the bottom of the stairs, and he set the box down next to the tree. "What's in here anyway?"

"Fake presents to go under the tree," Ally explained. She then looked over to where Trish sat on the counter. "Trish, no sitting on the count-" she started to scold before getting a good look at her best friend. "What's all over you?"

"Mashed potato flakes," Trish spat the words, turning narrowed eyes on Dez.

"Hey, don't blame me for trying to bring a little holiday cheer to people's lives," Dez was quick to defend himself.

At the words "holiday cheer", Ally's shoulders suddenly slumped and her gaze turned to the floor.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked, his voice laced with concern. At his question, Trish quickly looked over at the duo. When she saw Ally's stance, her face expressed pity for her best friend.

"I'm fine," Ally said unconvincingly. "Um … I'm gonna go get more decorations from the storage room … I'll be right back." With that said, she quickly made her way back up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Ally?" Austin asked Trish as soon as the storage room door was closed behind the songwriter.

"It's her first Christmas since her mom's gone to Africa," Trish explained, "which also makes it her first Christmas without her mom."

"Aw man," Dez sighed at the same time Austin said, "Poor Ally."

"Yeah, she's pretty upset about it," Trish said, finally getting the last piece of potato out of her hair. "That's why she's over-decorating this place; she's trying to keep herself distracted. As long as she keeps herself busy, the less likely she is to think about the fact that her mom isn't here."

"We should do something to cheer her up," Austin suggested.

"Yeah!" Dez agreed. "She could help me find the perfect snow substitute, and then I can shoot her with my snow maker, and she'll feel like it's snowing!"

Trish narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not going to cheer her up!"

"Snow cheers everyone up!"

"But it's not real snow!"

"Guys!" Austin stopped their bickering. "While that's not a bad idea, Dez, I was thinking more along the lines of throwing her a Christmas party right here in Sonic Boom. It's already decorated, we could invite all of our friends and families, and I could even sing a rendition of Ally's favorite Christmas song."

"That's a great idea, Austin!" Trish exclaimed while Dez nodded his head in agreement.

"While it still stinks that Ally's mom won't be here, she'll at least realize that she's got plenty of other people who care about her," Austin continued, "and that's what Christmas is all about, right? Being surrounded by people who love you."

Trish nodded along. "If that doesn't cheer Ally up, then I don't know what will. Let's get to work."

* * *

The trio of Austin, Trish, and Dez sat at the counter of Mini's with three drinks each and about ten orders of fries for them to share. Trish was wearing her uniform for the seasonal Christmas shop in the mall, The North Pole, which made her basically look like an elf.

"Trish, shouldn't you be getting back to work soon?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, how long is your break anyway?" Dez pondered.

Trish shrugged. "It probably ended at least an hour ago, but I figure I might as well get fired, so I can stop wearing this ridiculous costume." As she said it, a young couple walked by, giving her strange looks. "What?" she snapped at them. "Haven't you ever seen an elf before?" The couple started to hastily walk away. "That's right, get out of here!"

Austin and Dez leaned away from the girl in fear. However, she turned back to the matter at hand, pleasantly asking, "So, where were we?"

"Um …" Austin trailed off, still taken aback by Trish's outburst. "I guess we should try to figure out what Ally's favorite Christmas song is."

"Oh, that's easy," Trish said, waving a hand at him. "It's 'All I Want for Christmas is You'."

"How do you know that?"

"She's always walking around humming it, singing it, whistling it pretty much from Thanksgiving to Christmas."

Austin nodded as he wrote that down on a tiny napkin. "Alright, well that makes that easy. I guess I could play around with it and try to make it my own somehow. Trish, do you want put together a guest list and invite everyone."

"Sure. When are we having this shindig, anyway?"

Austin scratched his head. "Do you think tomorrow is too soon? The sooner we cheer Ally up, the better."

"Works for me."

"Dez, what do you think?" Austin asked Dez who was fumbling with his confetti cannon.

"Yeah, that's fine. Hopefully I can find the perfect snow substitute by then." He then swiveled in his seat, so he was facing Trish and Austin. "This mini milkshake gave me an idea. What do you guys think?" He pulled the trigger and another white substance shot all over Trish's face.

Trish glared at Dez after wiping the goop from her eyes. "What," she asked, seething, "is this?"

"Vanilla ice cream," Dez announced with a wide grin, oblivious to the anger radiating from the girl. "Good, right?"

"Wrong!"

* * *

An hour later, Ally was on her lunch break. Trish had conveniently dragged her to the food court, so Austin took that time to sit at the piano in the practice room. In front of him sat a copy of the lyrics to "All I Want for Christmas is You". He was trying to figure out what to do with it to make it his own.

"What do you think, Dez?" he asked his friend. Dez sat in one of the green armchairs, his confetti cannon sitting on the table in front of him. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his chin propped in his hands as he stared at the gadget with intense concentration. "Dez?" Austin tried again. "Dez!"

"Yeah, man?" Dez finally turned his attention to Austin.

"I don't know what to do with this song," Austin sighed. "I've never done something like this without Ally."

"Well, what does Ally usually do?"

"I don't know," Austin shrugged. "She's usually coming up with her own lyrics. I've already got those."

"Okay, buddy, I got you." Dez stood up and walked over to Austin, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Let's think about the song. What do you like about it, and what don't you like?"

Austin put his chin in his hand as he thought. "It starts too slow," he decided. "That's not me at all."

"Okay, so work from there," Dez suggested. "Speed it up a bit. Maybe play some electric guitar. Bring a little rock to it."

Austin turned to Dez, a big smile lighting up his face. "That's a great idea, Dez!" He sounded almost surprised, and maybe he was a little bit, considering it was Dez after all. "Thank you!"

"No problem, buddy. Now, you can help me with my problem!" He picked the confetti cannon back up. "What do you think about rice pudding?"

* * *

"Okay," Ally said from her seat across from Trish while looking down at her notepad. "So, as far as Christmas shopping goes, I've got gifts for you, my dad, and my mom's has already been sent overseas. I still need something for Austin and Dez, though. Dez, I figure I'll just get him something goofy – maybe a new pair of suspenders. Why does he always have them hanging around his legs, anyway? I mean, if you're gonna wear suspenders then you may as well wear them _properly_. Austin, I don't really have many ideas for him. I was thinking something music related. That would obviously make sense because we're partners and all. Now, the question is what? Maybe something like -"

"Ally!" Trish hollered across the table. "You're talking a mile a minute!"

Ally sighed. "Sorry, I didn't even realize it."

"It's okay," Trish said diplomatically. "Now," she said, flipping open her own notepad and poising a pen over it, "on to more important topics. If you were going to have a party, who would you invite?"

Ally's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How is that a more important topic than Christmas shopping?"

"It just is."

"But I don't really see how it's relevant to-"

"Would you just answer the question?" Trish snapped.

Ally still looked confused, but she answered nevertheless. "I guess I would invite you, Austin, and Dez."

"Uh-huh …" Trish wrote the names down, even though they were kind of a given. "Who else?"

"Um … Maybe some of Austin's background dancers?"

"Background dancers. Got it." Trish added that to her list. "Anyone else?"

"Nobody else is really coming to mind," Ally said, scratching her head. "You know, we should really try and expand our circle of friends."

Trish looked at Ally, her own eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, we don't really talk to many other people, do we?"

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes I talk to the other store owners, but-"

"Store owners. Got it." Trish wrote that down on her list as well.

"But I didn't say-"

"Thanks, Ally!" Trish cut her off, closing her notepad.

"But I still don't understand-"

Trish pushed her chair away from the table and stood up, tucking the notepad into her pocket. "I'll see you later!" With that, Trish walked out of the food court, leaving a confused Ally behind her.

Ally looked at Trish's retreating form, back at the chair she had been occupying, then back at Trish again. "That was odd …"

* * *

The next night, Ally walked into Sonic Boom after having received a call from her father saying he needed help with inventory. Why he was doing inventory at 9:00 at night, Ally had no idea, but she went to help him anyway. However, when she walked through the doors, she was startled to see a room full of people yelling, "Surprise!" followed by an explosion of white flakes being shot into the air.

"Wh-What is all this?" she asked, a small smile gracing her features. The store was lit up with twinkling lights and full of the many decorations she had put up. However, the same white flakes that were now getting caught in her hair covered the counter, the piano, and much of the floor.

"It's soap shavings! The perfect snow substitute," Dez informed her. "I had to shave _a lot_ of soap to get this much of it, and it took a really long time with only this razor." He held up a small razor meant for a man's face. "But it was worth it."

Ally shook her head. "No, I meant all of this." She gestured around the store. "What's going on?" She looked at all the people. Austin was there, Trish was there, Dez was there, even her father was there along with Austin's background dancers, Nelson, Mindy, Billl, Pirate Frank, Statue Guy, Mike and Mimi Moon, Trish's parents and brother, and more.

"We know you've been sad the past couple of days, and we wanted to do something to cheer you up," Austin said, putting a hand on her back and leading her further into the store.

"We're sorry your mom won't be here for Christmas, Ally," Trish told her gently, "but we wanted to make sure you know how many other people you have who care about you and want to celebrate with you."

"Aww," Ally said with an even bigger smile. "Thanks, you guys." She then hugged Trish, Austin, and Dez each in turn.

"Oh!" Trish exclaimed. "Austin's got one more surprise for you."

"Right," Austin said, jogging over to the makeshift stage between the Christmas tree and the stairs. He nodded to his band and then said into the microphone, "Trish told me this is your favorite Christmas song, so I wanted to sing it for you." He picked up his electric guitar and started the song at a faster beat than is traditional.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby

When Austin had finished singing, the entire store erupted in cheers and applause. For the next couple of hours, Austin went back and forth between singing more songs and hanging out with the rest of Team Austin. Everybody was mingling and having fun, but slowly people started to dwindle out of the party (Nelson being the first as it was past his bedtime).

Around 11:00, the only people left were Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Lester, Mike, and Mimi. The four teenagers were goofing off near the Christmas tree while the adults talked near the counter (they had made up after the riff Trish caused between them.

"Austin," Mimi addressed her son, "we're going to take off. You have your car, right pookie?"

"Mom!" Austin's face turned beat red as his friends laughed. He received a stern look from his mother. "Yes, I have my car," he grumbled.

"I think I'm going to leave too," Lester said. He turned to Ally. "Do you mind locking up, sweetie?"

"Sure thing, Dad."

Lester pulled his daughter into a hug. "I love you. You have some great friends."

Ally smiled at her friends. "Yeah, I really do."

The adults left, leaving the four teenagers behind.

"Thanks again, you guys," Ally told her friends with a grateful smile. "I can't believe you did all this."

"Well," Dez said, "I went through fourteen different substances before I finally decided that soap would be the perfect substitute for snow."

Ally shook her head at him. "Well, you did great, Dez. It really does look like snow."

Dez suddenly jolted straight up. "Oh, I just remembered. I should probably go buy more soap before my mom notices that we don't have any left in the house. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He then ran out the door at lightning speed.

After watching Dez take off, Ally turned to her best friend. "Trish, is this why you were asking me who I would invite to a party?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Austin snorted. "Way to be subtle, Trish."

Trish threw her arms in the air. "Well, how else was I supposed to come up with a guest list?" Austin and Ally laughed at her. "Anyway, I'm gonna head home too. I'm supposed to start my new job as photographer at the Santa Claus booth at 7:00 a.m. See you later!"

After she walked out the door, Austin turned to Ally with skeptic eyes. "She's not going to be there until 10:00, is she?"

This time Ally snorted her disbelief. "At least." They shared a laugh and then got quiet. "Your song was really great, by the way," Ally broke the silence.

"Thanks," Austin smiled at her. "It was hard, trying to make it my own somehow. I don't know how you come up with lyrics and music and _everything_ when you write my songs."

Ally shrugged. "Well, you help me." She hoisted herself up to sit on the counter next to the register, breaking one of her own rules. Austin did the same, unconsciously sitting close enough that their legs were touching. Neither one of them seemed to notice though.

"Yeah, with like a line or two. Practically all of it's you." He playfully bumped her shoulder with his own.

"Okay, well, in the same way, I don't know how _you_ can get onstage and sing in front of crowds of people the way you do. It really amazes me, Austin."

Austin looked down bashfully. He started to play with his fingers, twisting them together in different ways. "You did it once too. On Halloween."

Ally looked down at her lap. She straightened out her skirt. "Yeah, because I was pretending to be somebody else. The real Ally could never have done that." She sounded almost sad as she said it.

Austin finally turned his head to look at Ally. He touched her arm, forcing her to look back at him. With both their heads facing each other, there was less than a foot of space between them, and they were both painfully aware of that. Ally's breath hitched, and Austin licked his lips nervously. Looking into her eyes, Austin finally spoke, nothing more than a whisper, but in the quiet store, sitting as close as they were, Ally was able to hear him perfectly clear. "I think the real Ally is pretty great. She amazes me every day."

Ally's face flushed, and, trying to look away from Austin's eyes, she looked up, but what she saw made her eyes go wide. Austin saw the change in her expression and followed her gaze. A sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling by a long strand of fishing line, dangling above their heads.

Ever so slowly, Austin and Ally both looked back at each other.

"Mistletoe," Austin whispered, his voice sounding slightly husky.

"But," Ally sputtered quietly, "I never hung up any mistletoe. How did it get there?"

Austin shrugged his shoulders, unsure himself. To his knowledge, neither Trish nor Dez had hung it up either. The only decoration they had added was Dez's soap snow. "Maybe it's just a little Christmas magic."

Before Ally had time to respond or question it any further, Austin leaned down and touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss. It was just a peck, lasting no more than two seconds. When he pulled back, they both opened their eyes and smiled sweetly at one another.

"Merry Christmas, Ally."

"Merry Christmas, Austin."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I'm not really sure how I feel about it. I just wanted to give you guys a little Christmas present. I would love to know what you think though, so please review. And be honest! Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
